Life sometimes does strange things
by Burrito956
Summary: Two girls who are roomtates end up getting transported to the Naruto world. But sometimes life can do strange things and not all things are bad. Kakashi/Oc Uruka/OC
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Naruto fic and I hope it's alright. SO please be nice and go easy on me. I own none of the characters except Ayame and Madison (they are mine). So Enjoy

I stepped out into the cool night air as the cool light breeze felt good on my skin, I threw my bag over my shoulder and waving to my Sensei headed home kicking rocks on the way. My name is Ayame Mitsirugi, I am 18 years old and I am a black belt in a variety of Martial Arts, I picked it up when I was younger and fell in love and since then all I do in my time is learn everything I can about every martial art possible. I have a best friend named Madison who is more on the girly girl side and recently became obsessed with this anime called "Naruto" really strange but hell it shuts her up. Ayame turned left at the corner and walked inside to her apt with Madison propped on the couch watching Naruto and new poster put up on the wall, sometimes I wondered how old we actually were.

"Another one?" I asked slightly annoyed setting my back bag down on the white carpet and taking a seat beside her.

"Yea! It was the newest one and I had to buy it." She said beaming and taking a bite of ice cream out of the container…. I just sighed and let it go, I walked into my bedroom and put on a pair of jeans that fit me right in every way possible with holes galore and a black shirt that hung off on shoulder and showed my belly, I had a belly button ring with a pink butterfly on it with stars around it dangling, I went into the bathroom when iIheard a scream, taking off for the living room I saw the TV all white and something reaching for Madison, I ran over and before I knew it we were both sucked into the TV. We woke a few hours later in the evening and sat up, this place looked awfully familiar, I rubbed my head.

"Where the hell are we? We were in our living room last night." I looked around and saw two bags beside us and inside were clothes, I looked at Madison confused and she just shrugged.

"I wanna say we are outside Kohona Village" Madison said in disbelief.

"Isn't that from your anime or whatever?" she nodded. "That's impossible." _or maybe not_ I thought to myself as we headed for town, Madison beaming with excitement.

"This is really KOHONA!" she said shouting as we approached the gate.

"Alright chill out and act as normal as possible" I said looking, as people were eyeing us, who could blame them though? We weren't exactly dressed in the modern day fashion.

"Alright genius, where do we go?" I asked stopping and looking at her.

"Umm…."

"You really don't know,? I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Are you two lost.?" A guy with a scar across his nose what his name? Riku Or something like that?

"Iruka Sensai!" she said beaming at him.

"Yes… Do I know you?" he asked confused.

"No you don't know us, it's a long story so to cut it short we are lost and have never been here before." Ayame said hitting Madison on the head as she shot daggers at her.

"Oh right, well this way" he said leading them to a big gate.

**Please review so I know my story is getting some attention: )**


	2. First meeting

"The Hokages mansion." Madison said staring in excitement.

"This shit is riduclous."Ayame said.

"OMG we are going to meet the Hokage!" Madison said beaming as Ayame just followed behind looking at the walls. They came to two large doors, Ururka knocked and they heard an older male voice from the other end as they entered Uruka explained to him our situation.

"I see, well you can leave now." he said as he nodded and closed the door and left "Take a seat." he said motioning for us to sit down. We both took seats as he stared at us with a puzzled expression on his face.

"So how did you end up here?" he asked eyeing us.

"Good question." Ayame stated staring at Madison.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said sheepishly.

"Let's just say we are not from this time and we need to get back to our time." Ayame said not wanting to go into too much detail and he must have picked up on this since he asked no questions.

"Alright well I will arrange a place for you guys to stay for a while." he said walking out and leaving the room coming back 5 minutes later with two keys.

"These are your keys and Izuma here will show you to your place." he said nodding at them as they walked out. His undressing her with his eyes didn't go unnoticed, she just rolled her eyes when they stopped in front a white apartment complex.

"Thanks." Ayame said smiling at him as he walked off, they walked to their door and when they opened it up there were two beds, a kitchen anda small living room, they looked at each other than shrugged and laid down drifting off to sleep.

The next day Ayame woke up as Madison was still sleeping and decided to take a shower and changed into a pair of short jean shorts (daisy dukes) with some brown knee boots (the ones that have the sleeve over the boot, if ya get what I mean) and a tight solid t-shirt with a brown short sleeve jacket. When she came back out she saw Madison waking up.

"You're up, well I am gonna go check this place out. Come find me when you get a chance." Ayame said as Madison nodded at her and half sleep-walked to the bathroom, from what she could tell it was about noon. She opened her door and stepped out into the humid air, throwing her hair up she walked down the stairs and got stairs from the townspeople, again as they whispered upon themselves; word travels fast. She shrugged it off and decided to go for a walk in the woods, she put her headphones in and turned on her ipod, till she heard the sound something getting hit, she took off for the sound and saw a young boy with brown spiky hair missing a tooth, no older than 8 getting knocked around by an older man with some symbol on his headband or w/e you call it. She was ready to charge into action when she remembered that this was NARUTO and people here relied on more than physical attacks, she shook the thought from her head and ran up to attack him sending him flying backwards.

"Go get help." she yelled at the young boy who took off toward town.

"You are gonna regret that little girl." he said smirking at her. He was man who looked to be in his 20's with black shaggy hair and a slight mustache, ugly and annoying to boot.

"Someone help me please," the young boy said running down the street and ran into Kurani, Kakashi, Asuma and Jirya.

"What's the matter Konohamaru." Kurani asked.

"There is a man in the woods he—he tried to beat me up and that new girl in town stepped in-" and before he could finish they all took off for the woods. Ayame quickly dodged his punches and tried to get in a few of her own, right as the Sensai's found them they just stopped and started in amazement. She did a back flip as the Kunai knife just barley grazed her stomach, she quickly caught herself and took off at him doing a flip over him in the process and kicked him in the back in the process as she landed. She ran up to him before he could even get up and picked him up by his shirt dragging him on the ground andthrew him in the air, kicked him in the front of the face then the back. She quickly dodged his attack as she ran up a tree and did a flip backwards throwing the Kunai knife she picked up and hitting him square in the back causing him to collapse to the ground. She stood there panting as she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly turned to them in her fighting stance then realized who it was, she relaxed and just looked at them.

"That was impressive." Asuma said staring at her.

"Thanks." she said smiling as they walked past her to investigate the body.

"Some rogue ninja." Asuma said picking up the body.

"Come with us, we wanna know where you learned to do that." He said and Ayame just shrugged until she was grabbed by Kakashi who lifted up her shirt part way.

"Excuse y-" then she saw him put some ointment stuff on her cut. "Thanks." She said putting her shirt back down.

"You're Welcome." He said walking ahead of her. He dazed off thinking back to how she had looked during her back flip, her toned abs shiny from sweat and the light cut she got, then when he lifted her shirt up the thing in her belly button, it was strange but hot. She just smiled at him as they walked, when they got to town they headed to the Hokage's mansion.


	3. Romance blossoms

"Do I really have to go.?" She asked looking at Kakashi and he just nodded, she sighed as they walked up the stairs and came to the double doors again.

"Come in." Said the same voice as before, when they went inside she saw people with cat like masks on in robes, honestly kinda creepy which caused her to stand closer to Kakashi and grab his arm, he just smiled as they stopped in front of his desk.

"So is this the guy then?" The old man asked walking around his desk to examine him.

"Yea." Asuma said as the Hokage looked at Ayame which caused to her to shy closer to Kakashi.

"Don't be frightened we won't hurt you." She looked around at the cat creatures and this caused the Hokage to laugh.

"Don't let them worry you, they won't hurt you." He said as Ayame nodded and stood up straight which kinda of disappointed Kakashi, she was all in all a perfect 10! She has amazing curves with nice round breasts at least a D with a small waist, cute little butt, her thighs were toned along with her arms and she had a nice tan. Her face was amazing as well; she had ocean blue eyes with brown wavy hair to the middle of her back, high cheekbones and pouty lips.

"So I am curious as to where you learned to fight like that." The Hokage asked smiling at her.

"Um.. Well where I am from we can learn martial Arts and it's kind of a past time of mine… I love to learn and master every Martial Art possible and I love gymnastics, so you combine the two and you get what I did earlier." she said smiling sheepishly.

"I must say that was amazing." He said staring at her which kind of creeped her out.

"Thank you" she said bowing a little.

"Well if you choose to stay around we very well may be able to make you a Chunin or Jounin perhaps." She just stared at him confused.

"Do you know what those are?" he asked.

"Nope, my friend would though she loves Naruto always watching and reading the Manga and because ofher fasciation we ended up here." she said annoyed.

"Anime? Manga?" They asked confused.

"Shit.. Well you see back in our time you guys are actually fictional, just cartoon characters made up by some guy and Manga is the book version of an anime which is the animated part." she said hoping they would believe her.

"We are fictional?"

"Well yes, in our time anyway but somehow something happened to make us appear here and now you are non-fictional, it's very confusing and honestly I know shit about Naruto and this world because like I said, my friend is the one in love with it." They just nodded at her, man did she feel stupid.

"Well I would very much like to talk to your friend at some point." The Hokage said smiling and Ayame just nodded.

"So can I go?" She asked not to be rude but she was getting creeped out.

"Yes, for now." He said as she turned to leave with Kakashi right behind her. She looked back to see him following her and failed to see the step, she felt herself slip forward only to be pulled into something hard and when she looked up she saw it was kakashi's chest. She blushed and pulled herself away from him.

"Thanks." She said as she descended the stairs.

"No problem." Se said closing his eyes, which she assumed was him smiling, at least that's what Madison always said, she bowed to him then ran off to her apt. When she opened the door she saw Madison reading some magazine.

"Alright listen girlie, The Hokage wants to see you" she said staring at her.

"Me? Why?" She asked confused and Ayame told her the story.

"Really? You got close to Kakashi?" She asked grinning.

"Ugh.. Yea.. But that's beside the point, he wants to see you. I told him you were a fan of Naruto and the fictional part and all that, so go." She said following behind her. On the way there they come across the one they call 'Naruto' and the girl Saskura and Sasuke? Or something like that Madison gushed with excitement instantly and ran up to them.

"OMG AYAME! It's really them!" She said pinching their cheeks as they stared at her confused.

"Forgive her," AYame said pulling Madison away.

"Ayame are you aware of who they are?" She said annoyed and angry.

"Yea, they are also like 12 and we are 18, creepy and inappropriate." She said pulling her along.

"Alright, I am gonna go check the town out now let me know how it goes." She said waving and walking off.

"Wait! You are gonna make me go by myself?" she said staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. What are you afraid of? You know this thing like the back of your hand. Good bye." She said waving and walked off, she walked around the town for a while and got a few snacks. Then decided to walk into the woods again and came across Kakashi standing under a tree reading a book called "Icha Icha Paradise," She slinked behind him and peered over his shoulder at the naughty contents in his book.

"Can I help you." He asked turning to look at her.

"Dirty man." She said smirking at him, he cleared this throat.

"I am an adult." He said putting his book away.

"Clearly." She said rolling her eyes and leaning against the tree with him.

"Training?" he nodded "The bell one?" she asked not looking at him.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Remember you are fictional in our world, so we know and have seen everything that has happened already and then some. We would be the ones who could read the future if was wanted too." She said putting her ear buds in.

"What is that?" he asked looking at her confused.

"A I-pod, it plays music." She said giving him one to put in his ear, she chose "Enter Sandman by Metallica". He listened and nodded handing her, her headphone back.

"It's interesting." He said as she just smiled at him.

"I should probably go so you can concentrate." She said waving to him.

"Or you can stay." He said looking at her. "Not like they are gonna get the bells from me with how they ac.t" Se said laughing a little. She nodded and stood by him again only this time closer to where they were almost touching. To be honest he was one of her favorite characters and one of the only ones she liked, she always thought he was really cute and exceptionally hot and he was here and seemed interested in her and god knew her love life in her world sucked. Kakashi just smiled as he felt her stand close to him her perfume intoxicating him, almost to the point of Sasuke almost succeeding in getting the bells but failing. Kakashi just knocked him away as he took off to try again.

"They are cute." She said eyeing them "This could actually be a fun game." She said smiling at the thought.

"Well after they are done you can try if you want, I would actually like to see your skills." He offered.

"Is that so? I don't think you can handle me." She said smirking at him not at all hiding the flritiness behind her voice. He just raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"It's decided then." He said turning back to look for his students. She just smiled to herself, one thing was for sure is that she loved to flirt and if the guy was equal with her then that made it all the more fun.

"Come find me when you get done. I'll be looking forward to it." She said looking at smiling at him with lust as she disappeared.

"You ought to pay attention to your enemies and not girls." Naruto said almost grabbing a bell but failing.

"It seems that regardless of that you still cannot get a bell." He said closing his eye. Naruto just groaned and went to try again.

**Once again please review: )**


	4. First date

Ayame was walking back home when she saw Madison come out of the Hokages house.

"How did it go?" she asked walking by Madison.

"Great." She said smiling. "I am like really important since I know what happens and all that. It's so awesome." She said jumping up and down.

"Don't forget though that certain things in the story need to happen so you can't spill it all" she said looking at Madison and she nodded.

"What did you today?" she asked.

"Oh not much just hung out with Kakashi." She said smirking and blushing a little.

"Oh my little Ayame has a crush." She said pinching her cheek.

"Knock it off." She said swatting her hand away.

"You guys are gonna hit it off for sure. Oo you guys would be so cute together!" She said bouncing up and down.

"Anyway I am going to train with him after he gets done with his students."

"Ooo some one-on-one." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway I have a date tonight as well." she said smiling.

"Don't tell me, Sasuke?" She asked.

"No.. that's gross… Uruka." she said smiling with satisfaction.

"Awesome. How did that come to be?"

"Well I was on my way to the Hokage's office when I bumped into someone carrying a stack of books and well we talked for a bit then I asked him to dinner since I made him drop his books and make him late for class." She said blushing a little. W

hen they got home they both showered and got ready. Ayame didn't do too much since she was gonna train but she used some scented Lotion 'Japanese Cherry Blossom' and some Brittney Spears Fantasy perfume, then she changed into a pair of black yoga capris that had PINK wrote up on the side that fit her just right and a white tank top with a light sweater and her tennis shoes.

"You are really gonna wear that?" she asked eyeing her. "You are lucky you can make anything look sexy."

"Well I am not gonna dress nice for training." She said annoyed. Madison was wearing a pair of Dark Jeans with some black wedge boots, a purple floral tank top with some silver bangles to accent it, silver star earings and her hair was curled.

"You look really good." She said smiling at her.

"You too." Just then they head a knock at the door, they smiled at each other as Ayame walked over and opened the door to see Kakashi standing there smiling at her.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded waving goodbye to Madison. The sun started to set causing it to get a little chilly as she zipped up her sweater. _God is there anything she doesn't look hot in?_ he said to himself.

"How did the rest of training go?" she asked her hand grazing his on accident and he saw a blush creep up on her cheeks, he just smiled to himself.

"They didn't succeed but passed.. after I told them what the purpose of the mission was they got it. But you knew that already didn't you?" he asked.

"Just making conversation." She said laughing a little when they arrived at the training spot ,she nodded to him and took off behind a tree. She watched him or a few good minutes before taking off at him causing them to spar for a couple of minutes then she retreated. She honestly was having too much fun so after about 15 minutes of child's play she went in for the kill. She took him by surprise landing a good hit on his chest knocking him backwards then accidently fallingon top of him in the process, they both just stared at each other as she smirked and ran her hand over one of the bells.

"Too easy." She said as her hand lingered by the bells then moved over more, which caused him to shift a little under her touch, she crouched closer to him so she was practically on top of him and her mouth inches from his, she ran her hand to the top his pants and tucked her fingers inside only to be distracted when they heard someone coming. She quickly pulled away and they both sat up as Naruto came through the trees a little surprised to see them there.

"Ugh hi… i- ugh- jus-just forgot my jacket." He said horridly and took off. They both just looked at each other and laughed a little.

"That was close." She said sighing. "Anyway you made that to easy." She said leaning back on her hands.

"I took it easy on you." he said non-chalantly.

"Right." She said smirking as she got back on top of Kakashi straddling him and grabbed the two bells then stood up.

"You done?" He asked standing up as well.

"Nope, not even close." She said smirking at him and took off into the trees. How did she do that? Before she knew it she was jumping branches and how she did it do not ask her. Kakashi just smiled at he,r impressed then took off after her, she was quicker than he anticipated, she stared to get tired and worried she was gonna fall, she stopped on the branch of a big tree and bent over catching her breath till she saw Kakashi land right beside her standing like it was nothing.

"How did you do that?" he asked eyeing her.

"I don't know.. I just ran and jumped, before I knew it I was up on branches." She smiled at him innocently. "But damn here I thought I was in shape but nope." She said leaning against the tree and almost losing her balance but Kakashi caught her and pinned her to tree behind her, her hands above held above her head as Kakashi brought his face inches from hers. She just stayed still staring him down even though the blush was creeping up on her cheeks; he used one hand to hold her wrists as he used the other to search for the bells, slowly feeling her up as he did it which caused her to let out a little moan. He started at her stomach and slowly ran his hands down to the top of her pants, then slowly to her right pocket and to the other, when he came up empty handed he slowly ran his hand up the side of her body, trailing over her breast as he found them tucked in-between, he pulled them from her chest as her breathing became heavy. He couldn't get over how hot she was, her body wet from the sweat and her hands above her head as she helpless, he just smirked at her as she adverted her eyes and before he knew it she wiggled out of his grasp and took off leaving him to process what happened. He caught up to her easily but was thrown off by her punches, she was fast and took off again, jumping down on the ground as Kakashi landed in front of her, she just smiled slyly at him as she saw the bells back around his belt.

"You win." She said putting her hands up in the air "I am too tired for this." She said breathing heavy he smiled as he walked over to her.

"You did g-" before he knew it she had him straddled on the ground and grabbed the bells from around his waist letting her hand linger as she put her hand up his shirt and felt his toned abs. He moaned slightly as she ran her hand part way down his pants, stopping just above his member which was hard at the moment and she smiled as she slowly withdrew her hand.

"I win." She said dangling them in front of his face and standing up.

"You owe me dinner." She said smirking back at him and he just stared at her. "What? After an hoursof training I am hungry." She said walking ahead of him and he caught up with her. He couldn't get the scene out of his head when she was so close to him and her hand… he blushed a little at the thought.

"So what's good to eat around here?" she asked eyeing him as the approached town.

"There is a good Ramen shop." Se said pointing ahead.

"Sounds good to me." She said slowing to a walk when they got closer to town.

"Training was good tonight, I feel like I learned a lot." she said winking at him.

(Alright now I am gonna jump to Madison's date which took place right at the beginning of the training scene)

Madison did a once-over in the mirror and ran out the door forgetting to lock the door and ran off to the restaurant. She saw Uruka sitting at a table with two glasses of wine dressed in a button up shirt black pants, he looked strange outside of his uniform. She waved to him and sat down.

"How are you this evening?" he asked sipping his wine.

"Good. Were you waiting long?" she said worried.

"I just got here about 5 minutes ago." She sighed with relief and smiled at him as he poured her a glass of wine which she sipped.

"So I hear you are not from this time?" he asked.

"Nope, we are from a whole other century I suppose you could say and I never ever thought I would be in Naruto, let alone dining with one of my favorite characters." She quickly closed her mouth blushing as he just laughed at how cute she looked.

"I must say I am flattered."

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm not usually a favorite for the ladies, it's usually Kakashi or Asuma." He said laughing a little.

"That means I have less completion." She said smirking at him this time making him blush.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter who looked to be about 21 at most and had short brown hair with freckles asked. They ordered and he too koff.

"Speaking of Kakashi, my friend has taken a quite an interest in him as he seems to have for her."

"Yea, I got that vibe, I can't say kakashi seems like the commitment type though"

"Perfect, Ayame isn't either, she hasn't had a lot of boyfriends but the ones she has had as soon as they get to attached she dumps them. You see she has amazing looks so she can easily find a guy, though not that she just throws guys away left and right since I am making her sound like a bad person." She blushed and Uruka just laughed.

"You know her well"

"Well we have lived together since we were 16." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Can I ask why?"

"We didn't have the best upbringing, hers was the worse and one day we got sick of it and decided to run away and get an apartment together in a whole other state. We had two more years from being adults and being found would mean nothing, so we laid low and before you know it we are inseparable" she said smiling.

"Can I ask what happened?" She looked down uncomfortably "It's alright you don't have to tell me"

"I'm sorry I just don't feel comfortable discussing it, Ayame is the only who knows along with me to her." she said smiling at him and appreciating him not pushing it. Their food came and they ate as they mindly chit-chatted.

After Ramen Kakashi walked Ayame to her apartment and stood outside her door.

"Tonight was fun." she said looking down and blushing.

"Yea, I had a good time. We should do it again." he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Well have a good night and sleep well." he said turning around to walk off.

"Kakashi wait-" She said walking up to him and stopped right in front of him standing on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Have a good night." And with that she went into her apartment closing the door and sliding down it smiling to herself. Wait.. she didn't unlock the door. She quickly shot up when she saw a figure and before she could flip on a light switch she was slammed against the door. Kakashi looked back and stared for a few second before continue to walk "No! Kakashi." She said as he choked her, she knocked the lamp by the wall into the window causing it to break and Kakashi to run back up and have the guy pinned against the wall as everything went black.


	5. You owe me

She woke up a few minutes later with Kakashi right beside her and a cold rag on her head.

"Kak-" she said weakly.

"Shh." Se said having her lay back as he stroked her hair. "I was so scared you weren't gonna come." She said as tears started to form in her eyes, he wiped them away with thumb and brought her to his chest.

"If you hadn't of knocked the lamp I would not have known.. and I could not handle knowing that a few feet from me you were killed." he said hugging her closer, she laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"I'm-" she saw Ayame on the bed and looked at Kakashi, he laid her down and walked with her outside.

"The door was unlocked I assume and someone was waiting for Ayame, I assume it was someone related to the rogue ninja from before, but he had her pinned and until she knocked the lamp through the window, I had no idea, lucky though she did and I could stop him. She is pretty shaken up so I would recommend locking the door and I repaired the window so things should be ok. She just needs to sleep though." He said nodding and walking off.

"Thank you." She said nodding back and went into the apartment.

"I am so sorry Ayame." She said looking at her sleeping form and seeing the bruises form on her neck, this was her fault… She wiped her tears away and laid down next Ayame and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning with her neck sore to the touch as memories from the night before flooded into her, she put her hands to her neck and remember her helplessness ,then Kakashi coming to save her. She stood up and walked into the bathroom looking at the bruises on her neck, they were black, great, she climbed in the shower and got out wrapping a towel around her as she got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a blue and silver tube top and light silver jacket. She walked into the bathroom and used her foundation to cover up the marks and decided to wear he hair down to help hide them. She snuck out to look for Kakashi and found out he was on a mission, so she decided to go and do some light shopping, after about an hour she decided to head back home her neck hurting and the makeup wearing off. Madison was up and sitting on her bed looking sad.

"How did your date go?" She said trying to cheer her up.

"Fine."

"What's the matter?" She asked taking a seat next to her.

"You could have been killed.. And all because I was stupid and forgot to lock the door." She said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, it was an honest mistake. I mean I am fine and honestly I would have been fine even if Kakashi wasn't there, you know me Mad I am not that east to take down." she said smirking as Madison smiled.

"I supposed you are right." she said and Ayame smiled.

"Damn right, so tell me about your date?" she asked.

"You first." After they talked for about an hour Madison showered and got ready, they decided to head out and Madison went to go see Uruka on his lunch break as Ayame just sat on a swing and gently swung.

"Hey." Kakashi sad appearing behind her causing her to almost fall off but he caught her.

"Jesus, you scared me." She said putting her hand to her chest.

"How's your neck?" He asked trying to look and she moved away.

"Fine." She said trying to convince him but he wiped her makeup away and saw the massive bruise which made him well up with anger.

"It's no big deal, make up is amazing." She said smiling at him as he ran his finger's gently over her bruise. She grabbed his hand and moved it away.

"I am glad you came back so soon." she said trying to change the subject. "Mission go well?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Yea, just a simple escort nothing big." Se said pulling her closer to him which she gladly obliged. After about an hour of talking under a tree he had to meet up with Sasuke to run through a few practice rounds.

"Don't overdo it, you are moving slower today and we don't need you being useless." she said smirking at him.

"I never do." he said wincing at the pain in his legs, she just rolled her eyes and went the opposite direction.

A few hours later she was going for a walk when she saw kakashi in the bathhouse, a private one at that matter, she only knew because she could feel him. She slowly crept in and saw him relaxing against the edge his eyes closed, his breathing even, she walked over to him and kneeled beside him as she saw the random cuts, dirt and grime on him. She grabbed a nearby sponge and stripping down to her undergarments climbed in with him, this caused him to open his eyes and blush as she gently washed him off, he just looked at her smiling and took in the view as she rubbed his body up and down, slowly but sensually. After she got his top part clean she moved to his back pushing her breasts against his chest and her arm wrapped around his neck, slowly washing his back as well, this caused him to shift a little to avoid him poking into her, but he had a feeling she already knew. After she got done she moved to his front and ran her hand through his hair then over his face, feeling his flawless skin she ran her thumb over his lips. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him, he deepened the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, she pulled back for air as she felt his hands go up back and she quickly pushed them down. He looked at her confused and she went to get out when he grabbed her and pulled her back to him as she ducked almost all her back under the water. Kakashi tightened his grip on her and stared at her with worry and wonder in his face, she just sighed and decided to let him see, worse case he doesn't want her and she moves on.

"I have scars all over my back." She said not looking at him as she turned around he felt her get tense under his touch. He just stared at them as sadness took over him; she had welts and deep scars all over her back from what looked like a horse whip. He wanted deeply to know who did this to someone as beautiful as her.

"I understand if you don't want me." She said tears running down her face and then he surprised her by kissing her on every scar. He then turned her around and kissed her. He wanted to know who would do that.

"You could never make me not want you, I don't care about your scars, you still look beautifu.l" He said brushing her hair behind her ear as he slowly undid her bra revealing her perfect breasts with her light pink erect nipples, he brought them to his face and slowly nibbled on her left one while massaging her right one causing her put her hands on the back of the tub. She ran one of her hands down to his throbbing member and started to stroke him as she kissed his neck causinhim to moan as he removed her panties and stuck two fingers inside of her, she braced herself against him as he thrusted in and out. She stared breathing uneasy as she entangled her hands in his silver hair moving with his movements, right as he was about to put himself inside of her he heard Naruto outside the door.

"Kakashi Sensai. You said you would train with me, it's been a half hour." He said angrily.

"Sorry Naruto something came up." he said trying to sound as normal as possible with her nibbling on his ear and rubbing up against his cock.

"5 minutes and I am gonna wait out here." He said sitting outside.

"Rain check?" he said looking at her as she just smiled and kissed him.

"He always has perfect timing." and with that she sat in the tub as he got out.

"Sorry." he said kissing her and. she just smiled at him.

"You are making this up to me" she said to him as she just smiled and took walked out. She sighed to herself as she relaxed there the urge needing to be fulfilled; she spread her legs and stuck her two fingers down there.

After class got over Madison and Uruka walked to his place and before he could even open the door all the way she was already on top of him knocking him on to the couch. This took him by surprise but he went with it and threw her top off taking in her perfect figure and her nice sized breasts that fit perfectly in his hand. She removed his shirt and kissed him on the neck slowly moving downward as she started to unbutton his pants pulling out his throbbing hard member, putting her mouth over it causing him to moan in pleasure as she took him all the way in. When it became too much he grabbed her and before she knew it, she was on the bottom and he ripped off her clothes spreading her legs as he shoved his two fingers inside of her causing her to moan his name and beg for him. He slowly put himself inside of her moaning as he did so enjoying her moist pussy, he thrusted harder and faster as her boobs bounced up and down casing him to be turned on even more, then they both climaxed together as his warm liquid filled her up and he felt on top of her panting.

"Good way to end work?" She asked him laughing a little. He just smiled and kissed her as they both fell asleep. Ayame decided to go home and try to get some sleep and when she crawled into bed she realized that was not gonna be a problem. She woke up a while later to a knock at the door she got up and opened it to see Kakashi standing there looking beat.

"Kakashi are you ok?" She asked moving so he could come in, he stumbled in and collapsed on her bed.

"Kakashi." _He overdid it_, she just shook her head sat down next to him "C'mon let's go to your place and I will give you a full body massage," she said helping him up. When they arrived she got a hot bath running and helped him into it as he closed his eyes. She washed him once again and once she was done she wrapped a towel around him and he laid down on the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out some massage oil, she put some in her hands and slowly started massaging his neck causing him to moan out. She just smiled to herself and slowly made her way down his body and after about a half hour he was fast asleep, she just smiled wiping up the excess oil and laid next to him and fell asleep.

The next day Kakashi woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ayame standing over the stove unaware of his presence; he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck tenderly as the bruises were less noticble. She smiled at him and put the food on the plate.

"Feeling better?" she asked looking at him as she took a bite of his food.

"Much." He said scarfing his food down.

**Please review like usual they are always appreciated : ) Also this is just a re-do. I have not put any chapters up but I hope to have one up in the next few days.**


	6. Choices

After breakfast she gathered the dishes and started washing them till Kakashi came over and put a hand between her legs and the other under her shirt, near her breast causing her to lean into him with her back arched. He took his first two fingers and put them in her moist opening as he massaged her left breast, causing her to moan as she put her arm behind his head and entangled her fingers in his hair, she leaned her head up to bring her lips to his as their tongues battled for dominance.

He turned her around to face him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, throwing her shirt on the ground. She started grinding her hips against his fingers, as he pulled them out and spread her legs, positioning himself right outside her opening and thrust himself into her, causing her to throw her head back and close her eyes as he stared picking up speed. She moaned his name and pulled him down to her and attacked his lips with hers, she put one hand on her breast and fondled it as their tongues battled for dominance, he positioned her legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. He felt himself getting close and her insides getting tighter and in an instant they both came, her juices ran down his penis and his warmth was inside of her.

He fell down on top of her panting as she laid back and relaxed, she looked over at him and smiled, kissing his lips, then crawling out from under him to the pillow and laying on her side, he followed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck gently.

A while later they both woke up and smiled at each other, as he got up and headed into the bathroom to shower, she gathered her clothes off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed smiling to herself about what took place a few hours before. When he got done she went in and let the water beat down on her body, then she got out and dried off.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked looking at her getting dressed.

"Sur.e" She said sitting on his lap with her arm behind his head.

"Have you came across a method to getting back to your time?" he asked trying to hide the sadness.

"Nope haven't really been looking I guess." She said laughing a little.

"Would you go back?" he asked not looking at her, realizing where he was going with this and hugged him.

"I don't know to be honest… I have no reason to go back and every reason to stay but this also is not our time… But don't worry about that." She said smiling. "I am not going anywhere for a while." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

"Alrigh,t well I think you have training to do." She said standing up as he followed.

"Yea.. Will I see you tonight?" He asked opening the door.

" Of course" she said smiling at him, she followed after him and headed home.

"AYAME!" Madison said jumping at her and hugging her.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked trying to prying her off.

"They might have found a way to get us back to our time. I just got word about an hour ago.. We are to go to the Hokages." She said beaming.

"Madison what about Iruka?" she said looking at her, her stomach was in knots.

"Ayame.. this is not our time, you know that.. I love him but we need to go back to our time. Us being here could alter things that need to happen." She said putting her hands on her shoulders. Ayame nodded reluctantly as they packed their bags, heading to the Hokages.

When they got there they saw all the Sensei's, Kakashi was leaned against the wall looking down, avoiding her gaze, as her heart broke in two at the sight of him. She fought back her tears as she approached the Hokage and he came around his desk.

"Well it seems that we were able to find a method to bring you back to your time if you so choose." He said with some sadness in his voice. Madison nodded as Ayame just stared at the floor

"Ayame." She said. She looked at him with tears in the corners of her eyes, she nodded.

_Why should I go back? I have nothing waiting for me.. No family no friends and an empty life._ She thought back to every memory she made here, and the happiness that filled her heart. When she looked up, she saw kakashi walk out the door, she felt her heart break as she looked at Iruka and he was looking solemn as well.

"Alright, well here we go but this is a one time thing, if you choose not to go you will not get a another chance." Se said pulling out a scroll and writing something on it and a portal opened as they saw their apartment building.

"Ready Ayame?" Madison asked grabbing her hand. The memories flooded back to her mind.. _their first kiss.. the smiles.. But then again this was not her time and things could very well be altered with her here. She shut her eyes, her mind made up._

**OoO, Is she gonna go? Or stay? Read the next chapter to find out, which I have made up by the way.. But I would actually like to see some reviews, please? That is actually what gives me motivation to write since i was honestly contemplating deleting stories since I didn't see them getting much attention. Please review! And thank you!**


End file.
